


that’s so us

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Snow, idk kunten are just in love that’s it, piggyback rides!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kun is always there to carry ten.





	that’s so us

**Author's Note:**

> it’s snowing today and I wrote this! pls enjoy lol
> 
> Also the title is from the song that’s so us by Allie X

“Ten, you are literally so heavy,” Kun complained. Ten just laughed and tightened his legs around his torso. Kun continued walking through the snow, back aching. 

 

“My shoes got soaked, though,” Ten defended. His kicked his thin sneakers out to prove it. 

 

“But I told you there’d be a lot of snow today. You did the same thing last time too.” Ten always wanted to go to the city gardens to take photos and lately, he had always shown up underdressed. Something that usually forced Kun to hoist his boyfriend onto his back and carry him to the car. 

 

Ten kissed his cheek in apology. “I’m sorry. Are you mad?”

 

Kun feigned annoyance. “Yeah. Honestly, this might tank our whole relationship.”

 

Ten laughed; clear and bright, a sound that filled Kun until he was warm. “Oh, really? You’re that upset?”

 

Kun sidestepped a jogger on the sidewalk. “Yup. So mad.”

 

Ten leaned his head against Kun’s. “Love you.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“I really, really love you.” He kissed the top of his head, gently. 

 

Kun sighed, but there was a smile on his face. He unlocked the car. “Just get in.”

 

“Where are we going?” Ten asked as he slipped into the passenger seat. 

 

“The mall. You need snow boots.”

 

Ten sat back in the seat, cheeks red from the wind whipping into the open car door. There were still snowflakes in his hair, rapidly melting. He was so pretty. “Don’t bother. You’re always there to carry me anyway.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I actually won't be posting any more fics. I plan to be really busy in the upcoming months and it doesn't look like it'll slow down after that!! thank you reading this and any other of my works and please, please keep supporting nct and wayv!!


End file.
